justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Mario
'"Just Mario" '''by ''Ubisoft Meets Nintendo is featured on'' Just Dance Wii'' and ''Just Dance 3'' (as a Wii exclusive DLC). Dancer This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves, and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, being his fire flower suit. Background There are 3 backgrounds, all inspired from Mario levels: the first is a green plain with many Koopas and other Mario enemies, and a star that makes Mario accelerate; then an underground level where Mario becomes Fire Mario and he shoots fire balls, until an enemy hits him; and then the end of the level, with the famous tower with the flag. Gold Moves There are four gold moves for this routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Jump while punching the air, like you are hitting a Coin Block. JMGM1.jpg|All Gold Moves Trivia *''Just Mario is a Wii exclusive DLC, due to the fact that Mario is owned by Nintendo. *At the end of the song, the flags of the castle have written the abbreviation "JD" on them, but at the end of the "game," the flags return to their original state. *This is the first song from a popular game to be on Just Dance. It is followed by ''Tetris'', (by Dancing Bros) which is on Just Dance 2015. * In Just Dance Wii, this has to be unlocked by playing all the other songs. * This is the first time the creators recycled a song from a Japanese game of the series and put it in a European/American game. ** However, this is most likely the only time this will happen. * Mario's red hat appears on the blue pictograms for the entirety of the routine, a feature that has not been seen in other routines. *When you unlock it on Just Dance Wii, the game will make a 1-UP sound and the ? Block icon gets replaced by a Super Mario icon, which is completely different from the JD3 icon. **Also, before pressing A to start, typical Mario sounds (like his voice, the jump sound and the coin sound) can be heard, even though the initial screen displays only the "Main Menu" of the game. ** Another strange fact is that, when the game says you have unlocked it, the menu starts from ''Koi no Dial 6700'' and not from ''Won't Be Long'' (which is the actual first song in the menu). *It is the only Wii Only DLC to not be a PS3 exclusive as well. *''Just Mario'' was released in December 14th, 2011 on Just Dance 3 for the Wii to celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary. *This is the only originally exclusive song in the Japanese series to not be in Japanese. *This is first routine in Just Dance to have a coach with a name, followed by Prince Ali in Just Dance 2014, Ghostbusters in Just Dance 2014, Let It Go in Just Dance 2015 and Balkan Blast Remix in Just Dance 2016 Gallery Justmario.jpg|Just Mario Justmariojdwiimb.png|Menu Bubble Videos File:Just_Dance_3_Music_"Just_Mario" File:Just Dance 3 Ubisoft meets Nintendo - Just Mario-1 File:Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo Just Dance Wii Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:EDM Songs Category:DLC's Category:80's Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Cutscenes Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Wii DLC Category:2010's